


They're not coming back.

by sleepy_stitches



Series: Late night JRWI shorts/requests [2]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Short but sad, based off of mai's art!!, br'aad is blunt, sylnan is even blunter in return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: angst angst angst angst-Sylnan is sad and Br'aad, for the life of him, cannot understand why.
Series: Late night JRWI shorts/requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	They're not coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you wanted right? You wanted S'aad? You asked for this? Here you go.
> 
> Inspired by this piece by Mai: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9j4mWMAn5A/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> I'm back with more short, angsty fic! It's also very late here, so quality might be a bit rocky. I'm going to start taking some requests for short pieces though, so if y'all have some ideas, shoot me a message (@sleepy_stitches on almost everything except insta, @sleepy_stitching), and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I can't guarantee I'll write every request, just because if I'm not feeling an idea, I physically won't be able to write it, but I'll do most of them! 
> 
> I'll be quiet now,,, enjoy the sadness

Sylnan had been upset more often than not the last few days. He spent more time alone, out on the roof, in the graveyard; silent, the occasional tear falling. It made Br’aad strangely uncomfortable, watching his older brother’s usually caring demeanor shift, making him colder, more distant. Br’aad just wished there was something he could do to help.

So, when Sylnan crawled out the window and down his makeshift rope for the seventh night in a row, Br’aad sat up and watched him leave. He waited a few moments for Sylnan to reach the roof and then followed after him. By the time Br’aad climbed down, Sylnan was standing near the edge of the roof, staring up at the sky.

“Sylnan?”

“B-Br’aad? What are you doing out of bed?” Sylnan turned around to look at Br’aad, who quickly noticed the tear tracks running down Sylnan’s face. 

“You’re sad. Why are you sad?” Br’aad’s head tilted slightly, giving him the look of a young, confused puppy.

“It’s nothing,” Sylnan muttered, wiping tears from his face.

“It’s okay Syl, mom and dad will come back and save us-”

“Mom and dad are dead, okay?! They’re not coming back! You don’t get it, do you Br’aad? We have nothing. Everyone hates us, we barely eat, we’re just a couple dumb halfies!” The sharpness in tone alone was enough to startle Br’aad. The young half-elf began to tremble slightly, holding back sobs. Sylnan’s face softened immediately and he rushed towards his brother. “Br’aad- no- I’m sorry- I-”

“You’re right. Everyone does hate me.” Br’aad turned and began climbing back up into the window.


End file.
